Creating Something More
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Harry and his packmates are back! Isla Nublar is taken by InGen to create a theme park for prehistoric, lab created monsters. Will the pack survive this? Will Harry realize he can't stay hidden from humanity forever? Sequel to "Hope for Something More"


**Creating Something More**

 **Author:** Sora Hoshi

 **Universe:** Harry Potter x Jurassic Park/World

 **Rating:** T for swearing factor.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, past Abused!Harry (not focused on at all), MAJOR OOCness, Post-Hogwarts, Uncaring-to-an-extent!Harry

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park. If I did…well I sure as heck wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Harry and his packmates are back! Isla Nublar is taken by InGen to create a theme park for prehistoric, lab created monsters. Will the pack survive this? Will Harry realize he can't stay hidden from humanity forever?

o…X…o

So, this was supposed to be published on Christmas, but I got busy. Sorry guys. First day off in about 6 months so I had time today finally! :) Oh! Anyone notice how they changed the score from the movie theater to the DVD?

Happy belated Christmas and I hope your new year will be awesome!

–Sora–

o…X…o

Chapter 1 – 6 years after the 3rd Jurassic Park Movie

Harry sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Runtu nodding slightly and shifting back on the overhanging ledge that looked out at the encampment of soldiers, professional trackers and hired killers were. _"They're here to clear the island. As we feared."_ Harry stated softly, squirming back quickly to his companion, wanting to get further away from the small army of professional hunters he had just been observing.

His mind may be older, but his body didn't look as if a day had passed, forever twenty-three due to the unfortunate ownership over the Hallows. Death had come for a visit about five years ago explaining about what had happened in his final year of fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had allowed his Master's body to age until twenty-three when his hormones leveled out and became stable. Now Harry was thirty-five and had struggled through accepting the permanent acceptance of his youthfulness.

 _"We need to clear out our allies and move to Isla Sorna then. We can't stop them from making the same mistakes, however, we can monitor it."_ Runtu hissed in response, glancing behind her rump at the scent wafting on the wind. It screamed prey, but she knew it was a trap.

Harry climbed up onto the second-in-command's back and they took off, back towards the compound and away from the dangerous infestation.

 _"We'll have to contact the grass-eaters and transport them to the next island over if we can manage it. We know shrinking spells work on them after I shot that overpowered one at the T-Rex when it attacked our nesting area two years back. Maybe we can shrink most of them and transport them that way?"_ Harry thought out loud as the two made their way back to the compound.

Arriving back just a bare fifteen minutes later, the two found Anahuarque and Ocllo snarling at the three missing juvenile's they had been looking for originally.

 _"Anah, Ocllo, we have a problem. Hunters have come to exterminate everything on this island as we had predicted."_ Runtu hissed out quickly, distracting the two from their scolding and allowing the three juveniles to escape almost unnoticed-not that the reprimand wouldn't continue after more important matters were taken care of.

 _"When? Where?"_ The pride leader demanded to know, her hisses choppy as her mind raced to try and find a solution.

 _"Southern tip of the island. There's too many already and even more arriving. We'll need to evacuate to Isla Sorna."_ Harry said quietly, frowning as he looked around at their home. _"I can put wards up to stop them from building over this compound, then we can use it as a base when we come back to see what they're developing."_ He continued, his green eyes darkening at the thought of abandoning their home.

 _"We'll do what's needed to survive. We'll need to travel to the other island and alert the other half of our pride."_ Runtu stated softly, her eyes focusing on a possible solution.

 _"I don't like giving up our territory."_ Anah snarled out, tension running through her whole body.

 _"Strategic retreat. We know this park will fail, just as the last one did. We just have to wait it out and help the new dinosaurs survive until then. We'll contact them when their old enough to understand what we're saying and have less eyes on them. Until then, we'll need to just watch as this develops. At least we have some knowledge of what is going on and maybe if we manage it right, some control."_ Harry pointed out, not happy either, but knowing this wouldn't be the end.

 _"We don't want to die. What they plan to do has us dead within weeks."_ Ocllo added, her hind claws sinking into the soil as she snarled herself.

 _"Gather the hatchlings and juvenile's. I want us away from this place before sun-up tomorrow."_ Anah finally managed to get out. A hard, cruel light starting to glow in her eyes. _"We wait until they slip up. Then they'll regret infringing upon our territory and forcing us away. If they live long enough to regret it."_ She added, calls of agreement rising from her two oldest comrades and a nod of agreement coming from Harry.

Ocllo and Harry moved off to warn the other herds after a little more discussion. They would let the alphas of each species know what was going on and their plans. Invitations to have Harry help them escape were also extended as the raptors knew the other islands inhabitants would slowly dry up if their pride grew too large too quickly.

Most took them up on their offer, the alphas remembering when InGen used to control their lives and the lives of their pack mates. The Tyrannosaurus rex refused, along with a few of the other species, but there was nothing they could do.

Slipping back and forth between the islands took quite some time, between calming the dinosaurs, shrinking them, uprooting nests and transport, the hunters were quickly overtaking the evacuation front lines because of a lack of resistance. Anahuarque and Ocllo had stayed back with a few of the juveniles to run interference and pick off a few of the less wary hoping to slow the hunter's approach. Instead it just aggravated them and made them focus and target the pride more.

o…X…o

Harry slipped back into the already 'cleared' area of the island, knowing that he could very possibly run into the hunters easily. On top of that, there would be no way to escape as all of the velociraptors had to finally leave for the safety of the other island. The time before their complete evacuation had been the most dangerous moments for his family. One lucky shot had had Anah's dominant leg disabled so badly she could barely run. Luckily, Harry and Ocllo had been close by and had been able to get to her before she bled out. The scar would be pretty nasty though, even after it healed fully.

Unfortunately they hadn't been as lucky a second time. Ocllo had been out creating a diversion with their first set of hatchlings when she had gotten hit with a sniper's bullet. The hunters that had taken her out had celebrated by stealing her claws and creating necklaces with them. The hatchlings hadn't escaped unscathed either. Three of their number had been injured to the point where they couldn't hunt anymore. Four more had serious amounts of scars.

Needless to say, the whole pack was infuriated. The attacks became more reckless, more brutal. Anah, Harry and Runtu had been inconsolable. A second death to their pack hit them twice as hard. At that point, they had forced everyone to the second island. The only reason he was back was for supplies.

He knew it was dangerous, but one of the weather radars had broke at the other site and all of the extra parts were still at their home on Isla Sorna. Getting to the compound, Harry slipped inside, instantly plastering himself against a wall behind some of the elaborate architecture Hamond had decided on. Two hunters were inside looking around.

"Damn this place fell apart fast." The blond haired, military cut said, his gun casually sweeping back and forth.

"Keep your voice low, we don't know if we're alone. InGen's scans before we left said that a lot of the raptor activity took place around this area. We're right in the middle of a raptor nest." The other hunter hissed, his long hair pulled back by a handkerchief head band.

"Don't be such a chicken. All we've seen are five or six of them, not the thirty that were supposed to be here. They probably heard us coming and took off for the north." The blond one scoffed loudly, laughing slightly at the other's nervousness.

"I don't think so. I called Dr. Alan Grant, that guy who was on this island when things first went bad? He said to stay the fuck away from the raptors. They were nasty little bastards and could figure out attack plans with military-like precision. Scary intelligent is what he called them. He said the only reason they were so aggressive in attacking us was because we were attacking first." The other man said sharply back, his voice still quiet as his eyes scanned the area around them.

"Still I don't think anything seriously dangerous will be inside the compound itself. There's not enough escape routes." The military man replied, his eyes taking a more wary note as he absorbed the information.

"Well, let's keep moving. We need to move towards the cage enclosures from the old blueprints anyways.

"Sounds good."

The two men started off down a hallway, letting Harry sigh in relief. Scurrying down to the lower floor storage unit he had hidden with a muggle-repelling charm, he slipped inside the door and grabbed the necessary items he needed to fix the radar.

Slipping back outside the door, he quickly made his way to the garage where the gas jeeps were kept, keeping to the shadows the best he could. Moving through the door, he breathed a sigh of relief and made towards the jungle.

"Hey you stop!"

The green eyed man froze, turning slightly to the left. Silently cursing himself, he raised his hands slightly and made his eyes widen. Combined with his small frame and slightly larger eyes, he looked a hell of a lot younger than he was.

"It's a kid!" Another voice exclaimed making all of the guns lower automatically and safety locks to engage on the weapons. Taking a chance, Harry dove towards the foliage, slipping between the trees quickly as the hunters took off in pursuit. Sprinting through the jungle, Harry moved like liquid, knowing the paths already as the hunters stumbled after him, his magic helping to cover his tracks.

Their desperate voices slowly got lost in the background before long, the black haired man quickly making his way into the still 'safe' zone. Breathing quickly he caught his breath as he rested against a tree before making his way towards the boat. "Last time I do that until they clear out of the area for a bit." He murmured to himself as he climbed aboard.

o…X…o

1st Jurassic Park – Harry is 18

2nd Jurassic Park – Harry is 22

3rd Jurassic Park – Harry is 23

6 years – hunters come to Isla Nublar – Harry is 29

o…X…o

Do you guys have any idea how hard it was to find that french guys name?! Took me forever to finally figure out that his name was Barry… Had to end up using subtitles after the movie came out on DVD. So insane. Okay, rant is over. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :) Can't wait to hear from you guys about your thoughts. This sequel is going to be a lot more in depth than the previous fic (partially because I'm not covering three movies). Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, just that it'll be out in the near future.

I'm looking back on my other fics for those of you who are curious. I am going to continue The Hidden Broken Girl, but I'm going to be editing and changing it a bit. I feel like I haven't represented Kyuubi enough and I don't like a few of the other details. I will admit that the poll I made for couples is still active, and I am keeping track of the reviews for that. It feels so weird to finally be writing for fun again, but so nice too!

Love you guys!  
–Sora–

o…X…o


End file.
